


Crystal Lullaby

by AllyUnabridged



Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, star locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyUnabridged/pseuds/AllyUnabridged
Summary: In the aftermath of the Nemesis attack, King Endymion wanders the halls of the Crystal Palace in search of comfort.
Relationships: King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity
Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Crystal Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Umm, yeah, apparently this UsaMamo Week is all about the tearjerkers for me so far. You've been warned. So um, yeah, here's my Crystal Tokyo ficlet. I do promise that tomorrow's AU will be tear-free for the most part!

King Endymion paced the empty, silent halls of the Crystal Palace, his home for centuries that now felt like a tomb. Day by day, hour by hour, his feet traced the paths he knew so well, never leaving a sound behind. It all felt so wrong, and the worst part was that he didn't know why it had happened, where they had gone wrong. Over and over, he passed by the imposing crystalline structure imprisoning his wife, staring at Serenity's peaceful face through the sparkling shards. Yet he was powerless to help her.

As he stared down at her, he willed her chest to rise and fall, her lips to move, her fingers to twitch, anything to tell him that she still lived. It was little comfort to know that the crystal surrounding her would disappear if she did not. So after a few days, he avoided even the small comfort of her beloved face, preferring to haunt the halls almost unseeing.

He wasn't sure how many days had passed when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Your Majesty?"

Endymion whirled to find little Diana cowering on the other side of a pillar, her tiny gray head peeking out. She regarded him with wide, sad eyes.

"Diana. Do you need something that the computer isn't providing?" he asked hollowly, head bowed down to her.

"No, Your Majesty. It's just...I'm lonely."

"I thought you wanted to stay with the others." And himself. He should have included his own inert, physical body in that count, but he could barely stand to admit the truth, especially not out loud.

Diana's pink nose wrinkled. "It's too sad there," she admitted.

He should have thought of her sooner, should have realized that the only other conscious creature in the palace would need more than just immobile bodies for company. He had been wallowing in his pain too long.

"It will be difficult for me to play with you in my current state, Diana. But perhaps there is something that can help. Something that Serenity and I have found of great comfort in times of need."

Endymion made a shooing motion to send Diana back toward the one room he'd been avoiding even more than the throne room. He followed along behind her, trying not to let himself slow down if only for her sake.

The long room containing six long beds would have taken his breath away, if he'd been breathing. The sight of his friends and women he considered sisters lying stretched out one at a time, the curled forms of Luna and Artemis, and especially his own body were the blows he'd expected, if not worse. And poor little Diana, standing among them and looking expectantly back to him.

"Jump up with my body, Diana," he instructed.

"Majesty?" she was so confused, poor little thing.

"Go on."

After another pause she listened, jumping up next to his prone form. He moved closer, trying not to look while at the same time hoping that their next moves would work, if only for her sake.

"Diana, do you see the star-shaped locket hanging at my waist?" he asked her.

"I do!" she squealed as if momentarily forgetting their predicament. "You always wear that, and it's so pretty!"

"It's a very special locket from the time of the first Silver Millennium. It was given to me by Princess Serenity before the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

Diana had, of course, heard the stories of the original Silver Millennium Alliance along with his daughter, Small Lady, during her lessons. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her sniff at the locket with wide, awe-filled eyes.

"If you rub your paw over the top of the locket, it may activate a hidden ability that only Neo-Queen Serenity and I know about," he told her.

She looked back at him, uncertain once more.

"Go ahead, try it. I only hope that it will work with your paw as well as with a human hand."

Diana reached out a paw and delicately waved it over the locket. As he'd hoped, a sweet melody began to ring out in the still room. She gasped with delight while he sighed, some tense part of him finally relaxing.

Diana jumped down only to jump back up and curl next to the bodies of her parents, fiercely purring. Meanwhile, King Endymion allowed himself to fold down onto the floor next to the bed holding his body, knees against his chest and head on his knees. He listened to the ancient lullaby and prayed for it to help take away his pain and maybe, just maybe, bring him back to his Serenity once more.


End file.
